


The adventures of Troll jim

by Little_sheabean



Series: Troll jims adventures [1]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: How do I tag?, draal is not dead, parent Blinky, troll!jim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_sheabean/pseuds/Little_sheabean
Summary: After the big fight Jim deals with the changes his body goes threw. His troll side is practically a baby in Troll years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Small things i thought would be cool to write

Jim glances down at his amulet that had recently popped off his chest, the sound of clothes ripping and some gasps from other still fresh on his mind when it happened. He glances down at his chest that is bare considering the shirt and sweater he had been wearing where way to small and rippes to shreds. His battered remains of modesty the only remains of his old clothes that Blinky had quickly pinned together. 

Jim jogs up to Blinky and looks around nervously, "are we almost there?"

"Yes Master Jim, just a couple more hours and we will be there" Blinky reassures Jim with a small smile and a pat on the back, "why dont you go find claire and make sure she is keeping up alright"

"Alright Blinky... Im just... Worried you know.."

"Everything will be alright Master Jim"

"Okay... Ill go find her" Jim. Walked back into the group and asked around if any of them had seen her. Eventually he found her and smiles, "hey! Claire!" 

Claire looks back at him and smiles slightly, "hey there Jim!" Jim nuzzles the top of her head with a smile, "hey there Clairebear, keeping up alright?" 

"Yeah, im doing alright, cant wait to finally see where our stopping point is"

"Blinky says well be there soon! Im so excited" Jim jumps around slightly in excitement, a bigger smile appearing around his fangs.

"Yeah that is exciting" Claire looks back at Jim before tilting her head slightly, "what do you have in your mouth jim?"

"Wha?" He mumbles around the rock he was chewing on, he looks down at it before pulling it out of his mouth in embarrassment, "i dunno why i had that in my mouth"

Claire gives a small giggle, "maybe thats something you should bring up to Blinky? Maybe it has to do with something about you being part Troll? You could ask Merlin if you wanted?"

"No! No asking the crazy wizard... Maybe ill ask Blinky later" Jim throws the rock away with a small blush as he almost went to put it back into his mouth.

Jim picks up Claire excitedly a bit later when they get news from Blinky that they are at the heart stone and their new residence. Claire giggles and holds onto him tightly, "looks like we are here"

"Jim put me down!! You don't need to carry me!!"

"But what if i want to" Jim nuzzles his head against her affectionately as Blinky walks over.

"Getting a bit affectionate over here Master jim? Maybe you should keep that to a minimum" Jim blushes darkly at that and puts Claire down.

"Sorry Blinky, I... I have no idea what came over me"

"Thats alright, usually Whelps cant control their actions or emotions as much"

"Whelps?" Claire questions as she looks over at Blinky, "could that explain. Why Jim keeps going to chew on rocks or anythings he can fit in his mouth?"

"Oh! Whelps are young trolls, what you would call babys and.. Hmm, that sounds like hes going threw some teething, which will continue until his teeth are fully sharpened"

Jim pales slightly at that, "and how long will that last!?"

"Eehhh, anywhere from a month to three?"

"Oh great..." Jim rubs a hand over his face slightly, "its like im a baby again then.."

"Pretty much Master Jim" Claire smiles and pats Jims head

"I cant be a baby im the Trollhunter!"

"Im sure everything will be fine Jim" Claire pats him again, "now why don't we find a place for you to call your own or help Blinky find where the library will be? Im going to have to head home soon"

Jim slowly nods and follows after Claire.


	2. New home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blinky keeps pestering Jim on his teething, and Draal decides he will live with Jim, all Jim wants is to dig out his cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is pretty dialogue heavy, but i think its alright

Jim digs out another small chunk of stone, he had found a spot close to where Blinky and Aaarrrgghh where going to stay and was going to make his own spot (cave) next to them. 

He shakes his head slightly and dust flies out if it, hitting an unespecting Blinky right in the face, Jim startles slightly as he hears coughing from behind himself, looking behind himself quickly and spotting Blinky. He gave a small shy smile, "hey Blinky"

"Greetings Master Jim, i see you've found a spot for yourself, if you ever want Aaarrrgghhs assistance to create the space dont be afraid to ask"

"Got it Blinky, but what brings you here?"

"I was wondering how your teething problem was going and if you have found a suitable object to chew on, because if not i can always help you find something."

"I've ah... Actually been trying to ignore it" Jim looked away slightly, having had the cravings to chew on something, anything really for the past bit. Being himself though he has been ignoring it completely.

"Master jim, i must admit i am very dissapointed with that knowledge. If i must i will start treating you like a whelp if it makes you start doing what is completely normal and good for you" 

"But... Its so embarrassing Blinky!" Jim looked at the ground and kicked at a rock.

"Doesn't matter Master Jim, no one will judge you i hope you know, you are the one who destroyed Bular and Gunmar, saving us from the Gumm Gumms" Blinky placed his hand on Jims shoulder and gives a small squeeze, "i dont want to see you hurt Master Jim... I really do view you as a son to me.."

Suddenly Jim wrapped his arms around Blinky and nuzzles his face into the others neck, Blinky gently returning the hug and humming slightly, "thank you Blinky"

"Anytime Master Jim" Blinky slowly pulled away, "i believe Draal wanted to either live with you or close to you, want me to go find him and tell you where you have chosen?"

"Sure Blinky" Jim gives a small smile, "and thank you again for being here for me"

Blinky waves him off as he walks off to find Draal, Jim giving a small chuckle before going back to digging. Claire had, had to leave a bit after they had arrived, once she had seen where they were staying she went off back to arcadia to help with cleanup and what not. Jim had been sad at first but quickly found out it was for the better when he was constantly busy.

Jim quickly gets ingrossed in his work before once again being pulled out of it by Draal who lets out a small laugh at seeing him, "Jim are you digging your own cave with a dirty rock in your mouth?"

Jim gets a small confused look before realizing Draal was right and spitting the rock out with a small mumble, "shut it... I didn't even know it was there"

"You looked like a small whelp doing that, do you need any assistance with your digging?"

"I uh.. That would be great, and im not a whelp i am the Trollhunter!"

"Yes, yes young one" Draal snickers before starting to dig. "Would i be able to stay in your cave or will i have to dig out my own?"

Jim thought it over before shrugging, "do what you want Draal, i wont make you do anything and i wouldn't mind the company"

"Then its settled i shall make my own room in your cave"

"Alright" Jim gives a small smile.

Jim yawns slightly as Blinky approaches a bit later, looking clearly impressed with their work, "you two already have a quite nice cave here. Oh! And Jim ive found something that will withstand your teething and will be good for you to chew on"

Jim blushes slightly as he walks over, Draal snickering more, "Thanks Blinky..." He took the object before hesitantly chewing on it.

"It was no problem, now i expect you to be good about this and use it, i do not want to see anymorw dirty rocks in your mouth and i also dont want you to resist chewing on things and it included. Understood?"

"Yes Blinky, i understand" jim huffs slightly.

"Hes teething is he?" Draal snickered louder and patted him on the back.

"Yes he is, his troll half is clearly very young, so im not surprised... Speaking of which, i want you to tell me if he goes against my wishes"

"It would be my pleasure" Draal gives a small smirk.

"Well it was nice seeing you two but i must get back to my duties or my library, i wish you luck on your new home"

"Thanks Blinky, good luck to you too!" Jim waves off Blinky before sighing and running a hand threw his hair, "i want to hear nothing of this from you Draal"

"Sure, sure" Draal goes back to digging out what he was planning on being his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp here it is, the new part of this story, if anyone has anything they want to see leave a comment!


End file.
